


Watch party

by Wishflare



Series: Ducktales Chats! [3]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon - Cartoon, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishflare/pseuds/Wishflare
Summary: Everybody watches Darkwing duck together(mostly focused on donald and della and hiw they used to watch darkwing duck and also like the triplets)(you dont have to read 1 New Message but its advised!)
Series: Ducktales Chats! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038606
Kudos: 22





	Watch party

**Author's Note:**

> im not very good at writing actual interactions, thats why im kinda moving to chatfics, sorry if its bad lmao

Della pulled up at the base of the Audubon tower in the limo. A few days ago Launchpad's friend had invited them all to a Darkwing duck watch party. 

Since not alot of good shows were on when they were kids, Della and Donald used to love watching Darkwing duck together, at some point Della had decided it was a 'baby' show and grew out of it, Donald watched it for a while after and then lost interest.

The twins would sometimes steal a towel or two for one of them to play Darkwing duck and a villain (Donald of course was usually playing the villain since he always lost rock paper scissors) and whenever their cousins Gladstone and Fethry would come over they'd always watch it together (Fethry had enjoyed bushroot alot and the more lighthearted episodes while Gladstone enjoyed the fact that not just the villains were a bit egotistical like him).

Of course neither of them remembered most of it since that was such a long time ago, they remember the main villains pretty well and that one freaky nightmarish clown, Paddywhack, but they did remember that it was a great show. Donald had actually watched some of it with the boys when they were very young (mostly just the episodes with good life lessons, although he skipped dead duck because well, just no)

Della was mostly excited to show it to Penny (who hadnt had much exposure to things like tv since the first time Della showed her a tv she started trying to 'save helpless ducks inside of the nightmare box')

Of course the show wasnt as important to them as it was to Launchpad or Drake, it had just been something they were really into as kids although they did both admire Darkwing duck alot when they were younger.

Huey, Dewey and Louie ran up to hug Launchpad as he came through the door. Launchpad smiled and lifted them all up. "I havent been gone for that long have I? Have I?-" He looked like he was thinking for a moment but was snapped back to reality by Drake coming up behind him.

-

Once they were all upstairs on the top floor of the tower there was a large pillow fort next to the couch, across from the tv that was on a title screen of the darkwing duck dvd they had put in. "Launchpad said that the kids would like the pillow fort so me and gos got a bunch of pillows and well yknow-" 

Della immediately yelled "WOOHOO! PILLOWFORT!" and slid into it, the kids and Penumbra following behind. Donald chuckled at her antics, going over to her and sitting beside them. "We um also got snacks, I didnt know what you guys liked so I just got a whole bunch of them-" Drake said, gesturing to the pile of chip bags and other snacks that were piled on the floor next to the coffee table.

Penny grabbed a small bag of popcorn and downed the whole bag, barely chewing it.

"I got your favorite!" Launchpad said, going over to Dewey and giving him a bag of some kind of overly sweet candy.

-

Once everybody was situated they started the first episode.

Huey was criticizing every scene, telling everybody how unrealistic the stuff that was happening on screen was and when they went through the next few episodes he kept talking about all the inconsistencies and continuity errors.

Dewey had already watched basically the whole series with Launchpad but he still mostly payed attention

Louie wasnt really paying attention and was honestly just falling asleep.

-

Once they were halfway through (skipping dead duck of course because well, just no) Huey had started to actually enjoy the show and how it gradually had small story arcs and small things from past episodes were being referenced.

Dewey was making fun of how Huey had changed his opinion so quickly.

Louie was invested in the current episode they were watching, he found himself relating to one of the one off villains alot.

Della and Donald both reached for a candy from Dewey's bag at the same time.

"Mom tax!"  
"Unca tax!"  
The twins said in unison, they looked at eachother and laughed

-

Donald and Della were pointing out their favorite episodes whenever they came on, talking about when they would play dress up and pretend they were the characters. "Remember that one Halloween that we all dressed up as the fearsome four?" Della recalled. "Oh yeah! You threw a toy train at Gladdy after he called Quackerjack dumb and it hit him square in the face!" Donald and Della laughed together.

-

Once the last episode came on it was around 1AM.

"WHAT? HOW DOES IT JUST END THERE?? WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?" Louie threw his hands up in the air.

"BOO!" Della shouted, throwing her hands up into the air too.

"They cancelled the show before it could give us a good ending to the cliffhanger." Drake told him, sighing. "But im kinda glad that it was cancelled, I probably would have never met Launchpad if it werent for that..." He looked down at Launchpad who was draped across his lap and asleep.

"Yeah, its really sad how they just cut it off at the end." Dewey said, even though he had watched this episode he was still dissapointed.

"It would have been smarter to end it earlier, then they wouldnt have had to be cancelled just as a big plot twist was happening!" Huey pointed out. 

"Well hey, theres alot of fanart and other fanstuff thats around and still being made even so long after it was cancelled, some people are still talking about it whether its because of that movie or just because people enjoy rewatching it!" Drake said. 

"But you guys can look you that stuff tomorrow, I think you should go to bed." Drake yawned. 

"Yeah kids, time for bed, even if that was the worst ending to a show ive ever seen, am I right Penny?" Della nudged Penny, she was already asleep along with Donald.

The kids just collapsed on top of eachother and immediately fell asleep.

Even if the show ended like 20 years ago, people still love it.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao sorry about the meta shit at the end, its like 4AM so like anything after when they get to half way of the episodes is probably garbage, i mean all of it is pribably trash but like
> 
> ALSO I LEGIT FORGOT PENNY EXISTED AND I WAS SUPPOSED TO PUT HER IN SO I RUSHED HER IN AT THE LAST MOMENT IN RANDOM SCENES LMAO
> 
> okay but being real, even when ducktales ends we'll still have people making fanfiction and fanart and other content way after it! i mean stuff like steven universe has been dead for like a year yet whenever i click on the fandom stuff theres like a bajillion new posts
> 
> goodnight bros!
> 
> <3


End file.
